A Helpful Unknown Friend
by Elvish Lady
Summary: Legolas has loved Estel for many years until one day on the way to Rivendell, he encounters an old woman who tells him she can make all of his dreams come true.


Author: Elvish Lady  
  
Title: A Helpful Unknown Friend  
  
Rating PG-13 Disclaimer: I no own. Please don't sue. You'll only get some worthless junk.  
  
Summery: Legolas has loved Estel for many years until one day on the way to Rivendell, he encounters an old woman who tells him she can make all of his dreams come true.  
  
*  
  
Legolas sat in a small clearing just after sundown. A fire blazed in front of him, illuminating his face as he sat in silence, his horse grassing a few feet away. He thought about his reasons for going to Rivendell. His father urged him to go to Elrond and request for help from the Orcs that were over running the once safe woods of Mirkwood.  
  
The only thing that bothered him was the fact that he'd have to see Estel, or Aragorn to everyone but his friends. He loved the man, he had since the first time he'd seen him 22 years before. Only two problems. One: humans disliked elves. Two: Estel was courting Arwen, the Evenstar, which was something he thought he could never compete with.  
  
Suddenly an old woman stumbled into the clearing. She had silver hair streaked with black, was tall, but hunched over slightly. She was very thin and looked as if she hadn't eaten in forever.  
  
"Please?" she asked her voice like the wind in the trees, but a voice that said she'd seen some hard times. "I haven't eaten in almost two weeks, may I have some food?"  
  
"Of course!" he exclaimed as he jumped up gracefully up and helped the woman to sit next to the fire where two fish were roasting on a spit. "I don't have much but what I do have is yours."  
  
"What do you have?" she asked as she looked at the fire.  
  
"Two fish, old dry bread, and water." He said as he reached for the spit. The woman smiled and suddenly there were five fish on the spit. He looked at it strangely for a moment, before giving it to the woman, and then turned to his pack and got the bread out. But instead of old dry bread it was soft fresh, and it seemed still warm. He handed this too to the woman before reaching for the water skin, mystified. She thanked him, took a fish, a fourth of the bread and a swallow from the skin, before handing the rest back. he thought as he took a drink from the water skin, and almost spit it out. Instead of water it was fine elfish wine.  
  
"Are you ok, master elf?" she asked as he began to cough.  
  
"I'm fine." He gasped  
  
"Thank you for your kindness, but may I ask if I may spend the night here?" she asked.  
  
"Of course! I could not send you on your way now! It's too dark. There's no moon out. You may have my bed roll." He said as he rolled out his bed and helped her to it. He then laid against a tree and fell asleep.  
  
*  
  
Legolas awoke to the smell of apples. He sat up all the way and saw the woman kneeling at the fire. "I found some apples over that way, and decided charred apples on bread would be very good for breakfast. I hope you don't mind I used one of your blades." She finished by handing the bread.  
  
"I don't mind at all." He said as he took the bread, bewildered at the woman. She had cleaned up camp, rolled up the bedroll, and it looked as if she'd put it all on his horse as well.  
  
When they'd finished the woman turned to him and said, "I must repay you for your kindness some how."  
  
"You do not." Legolas began, but she cut him off.  
  
"I insist. You love someone as a lover, yes?" she asked.  
  
"Yes..." he began immediately thinking of Estel.  
  
"He is male, yes" she asked. "How do you.?"  
  
"I have seen it many a time. You have not told him how you feel, have you?" she stated, and Legolas bowed his head, and shook his head no. "I thought as much. Here," she reached into her pocket, and pulled out a vial. "the next time you see him, afterward, drink this, just make sure you look at no one else. Do this, and all your dreams will come true." She said and placed it in his hand.  
  
Legolas looked down at the vial and then to where the woman was, ready to refuse, but she was gone. Legolas stood there baffled at what had just transpired. He then placed the vial into his bag and set out on his way again.  
  
*  
  
Three days later Legolas rode into Rivendell, and quickly dismounted. He looked around and smiled. Rivendell hadn't changed at all.  
  
Suddenly he was wrapped up in a hug. "It's good to see you again old friend." A male voice in his ear said. "It's good to see you too, Estel." He said. "Come I must speak to lord Elrond."  
  
"Of course! Come on and when you have finished speaking with Ada, you have to tell me what you've done these past five years." Estel said releasing him, grabbing his pack, and started towards the building.  
  
Legolas just smiled and followed the man. When Legolas and Estel left the study, he found himself speaking of his family and of the happenings in Mirkwood.  
  
*  
  
"Don't forget, Ada ordered a feast. Don't be late. I'd stay but I have to go." Estel said as he got up from the chair in Legolas' room three hours later.  
  
"It's ok. I must bathe anyway." Legolas said as he walked him to the door. Something passed through Estel's eyes but Legolas brushed it off.  
  
*  
  
Legolas walked out of the bathroom and to his pack to get clothes for the feast. The vial fell out. He looked at it for a moment before he picked it up. "No harm ever came from accepting something from a nice person." He whispered before he uncapped the bottle and downed the liquid. He shuttered as he swallowed, it was like drinking syrup. When nothing happened, he shrugged, got dressed, and set out for the feast.  
  
*  
  
He took a seat on the left of Estel, and the right of Glorfindel. For the most part he had a good time. He started to get sick but quickly got over it. Most of his time was spent wanting Estel more than ever, since he'd found out right before dinner that Estel, and Arwen had parted ways.  
  
She was still around, but they just weren't together. It gave Legolas hope but despair at the same time. Maybe now was his chance, but what if he didn't want anyone so close after Arwen.  
  
Legolas took off his tunic, slipped into bed and fell into sleep, his eyes open, and glazed over.  
  
The next morning, the sun leaked into the room waking him from the dreams that he never believed would never come true. He slowly got up out of the bed and stood up. Feeling strangely, he looked down, and nearly fainted. Protruding from his chest, that was flat the night before, was two round things that were found on females, not males. Disbelieving, he looked up, rubbed his eyes, then looked down again, and screamed bloody murder. Almost immediately Lord Elrond and Lord Glorfindel ran into the room.  
  
"Legolas, what's wrong?" Elrond asked before he noticed him. "Oh, I'm sorry miss. I thought this was Legolas Greenleaf's room." Elrond turning around.  
  
"It is." Legolas said noticing that his voice had gone up a half an octave.  
  
"Oh well we didn't know he had company. We'll leave." Glorfindel said also turning to leave.  
  
"NO! please, I'm Legolas! I've been turned into a female!"  
  
"What happened" Elrond asked as he picked up the tunic that Legolas had discarded and tossed it to him. Legolas quickly put it on and told them what had happened starting with the woman and ending with that morning.  
  
"Do you still have the vial?" Elrond questioned. Legolas retrieved it from where he'd placed it on a dresser the night before. "Come with us so we can find out what's in this." They led him out of the room, and as they walked down the hall he felt very embarrassed. All of the males that they passed seemed to stair at him as though he was a prize and all of the females gave him death glares, as he hurried after the two lords, who were talking in hushed whispers.  
  
They entered Elrond's study and Glorfindel gestured for Legolas to sit down. "You might as well get comfortable. We might be a while." He said.  
  
"Easy for you to say, you haven't been change into a female." Legolas muttered as he sat down. Glorfindel just smiled and went to help Elrond.  
  
*  
  
2 hours later Elrond came over to Legolas, who was trying to read a book. He was still on the first page. "It's a combination of extracts such as Rosewood, Sandalwood, and rose pollen." He told Legolas. "It's not going to wear off. You must join with the one you love. If you don't, you will never be yourself ever again."  
  
"So basically, if I don't join with Estel, I will be like this for the rest of my life."  
  
"There's more. If you don't join with him before the next full moon, your body will believe your suffering from grief."  
  
"So I'll die within the next few weeks if I don't." Legolas said.  
  
"That's it." Legolas brought his knees up to his chest, and buried his head in them.  
  
Suddenly the door opened and a familiar voice rang out. "Ada? Ada, are you in here?"  
  
"Right here Estel." Elrond answered, turning away from Legolas. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't realize you were doing something." He said turning to leave.  
  
"It's Alright, what do you want to ask me?"  
  
"Have you seen Legolas? He's not in his room, or at the stables. We were going to go riding."  
  
"I'm right here," Legolas' muffled voice said.  
  
"Excuse me?" Estel asked.  
  
Legolas lifted his head and said, "I'm right here."  
  
Estel turned questioningly to Lord Elrond who quickly explained. "Legolas was given Arbegla (A.N. please spell this word backwards to get the joke.) A potion that turns him into a female."  
  
"Who gave it to him? How does he turn back?" Estel demanded. "We don't know who gave it to him and he." Glorfindel began when Legolas answered.  
  
"I can only change back when I join with the one I love."  
  
"Well who do you love?" Estel asked and Legolas looked away from him. "If I guess will you tell me?" He asked vowing to beat whoever it was into a pulp for causing this. Legolas nodded  
  
"Are they male?" Legolas nodded.  
  
"Was he at dinner last night?" nod.  
  
"Was he sitting near you?"  
  
"Is it Elohir?" Legolas shook his head no.  
  
For the next ten minutes Estel asked if it was different people before getting to a narrower subject. "Is he in this room?" Legolas' stomach tightened and he nodded, knowing he could never lie to him.  
  
"Is it Glorfindel?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Ada?" At this point Legolas had, had enough. "Yes Estel," he said sarcastically. "I'm in love with your father."  
  
"Oh. I wish you the best then." Estel said and ran out of the room. Legolas, who had stood up when Estel had left, hung his head in defeat.  
  
"Go to him Prince. He loves you, he just doesn't realize you love him." Glorfindel said.  
  
"But my."  
  
"He didn't hear the tone, just your words." Elrond said.  
  
"Excuse me, I've..."  
  
"Go. We understand" Elrond said and Legolas followed Estel out the door. "Do you think they'll be able to tell each other?" he asked.  
  
"I hope so." Glorfindel said with a secretive smile.  
  
*  
  
Legolas went to the waterfall where he'd always find Estel playing or spent time alone. In fact that's where he'd first met him. He found Estel sitting in the cave behind the waterfall.  
  
"Why are you here?" he asked, "Shouldn't you be having Ada change you back?" Estel said, his voice betraying nothing but his eyes filled with hurt.  
  
"Your father can't change me back."  
  
"But you said." Estel started but Legolas cut him off with a finger across his lips. "I know what I said. But I'd had enough of you guessing everyone but who it acutely was." Legolas explained, removing his finger.  
  
"Who...?" Estel started but Legolas stopped him by putting his face centimeters from Estel's.  
  
"You." He whispered and kissed him. Estel froze. He hadn't expected that to be said and didn't respond until Legolas started to pull away, and utter his apologies. Estel wrapped his hand around the back of Legolas' neck, and pulled him back to fuse their lips together.  
  
The kiss grew and soon Estel was hesitantly touching his tongue to Legolas' lips which immediately opened and invited him in.  
  
The two fought for dominance as Estel reached out, gripped Legolas by the waist, and made him straddle his hips so they could get closer. One kiss became another and another until Estel brought to the ties of Legolas' tunic. Legolas broke away and looked into Estel's eyes.  
  
"Are you sure you want this?" he asked. "Shouldn't I be the one asking that?" Estel asked with a smile.  
  
"Answer me." Legolas said. "Yes, I want this. I've wanted this for a very long time. Maybe since that day you found me here, jumping out of a tree into the pond."  
  
"You were 18 Estel, are you telling me you've wanted me for 22 years?"  
  
"No I'm saying I've loved you for that long."  
  
"I have to admit, I believe I've loved you for that long as well." Legolas said leaning in and kissed him allowing him to finish what he started.  
  
*  
  
Estel woke to find Legolas wrapped up in his arms. He smiled he thought back to what had happened between them, and saw that Legolas had changed back.  
  
"Love." He whispered in Legolas' ear, licking it. Legolas moaned and smiled.  
  
"Welcome back."  
  
"How long have I been asleep?"  
  
"Don't know. I just got here. But the sun looks like it's going down."  
  
"Maybe we should go inside." Legolas said wrapping his arms tighter around Estel.  
  
"Maybe, or we could stay here."  
  
"It gets cold in the forests of Imladris at night. Let's continue this inside." Legolas said, as they both got dressed and went inside.  
  
*  
  
Glorfindel carried a tray full of food into Estel's room and placed it on the table close to the bed. He saw a large lump in the bed and got closer. There was Estel, and Legolas, Legolas wrapped up in Estel's arms, a content smile on both their faces.  
  
He smiled and left the room heading for the garden. He stopped inside a small bench house, and waited.  
  
Suddenly a small hand settled on his shoulder. "You did well. It worked like a charm." He said as he turned to face the person.  
  
"I told you it would. Thank you for your help, Glorfindel." Arwen said.  
  
"You're ok with this, right?" he asked taking her hand in his, like a father would.  
  
"Yes. I've been trying to get this to happen for fifteen years." She said with a smile. "That's why you started to court Estel."  
  
"Yes, but Legolas was too noble to do anything about it."  
  
"So what will you do now?" "Wait. Wait for my beloved to come, so I can live fully."  
  
"So where is this destined one?"  
  
"I won't see him for a very long time. Not until a fellowship is made."  
  
"Well I'm sure they are blessing you now. By the way, did I ever tell you are beautiful as an elf and an old human woman?"  
  
A.N. How was it? Please review, it is my first LOTR fic so please be kind. 


End file.
